When We Met
by addicted2fluff
Summary: Sookie and Eric have known each other for years, but have never really gotten to know one another too well. What will a two day bus ride together do for the two? Smart, sarcastic Sookie and a totally hot and confident Eric. AH/AU Lemons later...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I'm kinda excited about this. I got the idea of them spending time together while on a long trip and I just wondered what would happen if they were able to fall in love without the distraction of their everyday busy lives. I really hope you like it and hit me up with a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all goes to Charlaine Harris.**

**SPOV**

"Move over."

"I already did."

"Obviously you didn't move enough if I have to ask again."

"You're already in my seat, why don't you move over?"

"Because I'm way too big for these bus seats. Jesus Christ, Sookie. Why aren't we going on a plane?"

I sighed. This wasn't really something I wanted to explain to Eric but he was making sure I made it all the way from New York City back home to Louisiana, and while he was a total pain in the ass and was probably only doing this because his sister—who coincidentally enough is my best friend, Pam—told him to, it was nice of him to do so. Still, that didn't mean I wanted him to be here with me. Eric was a good looking guy—okay that's an understatement, he's a _very_ good looking guy. He looks like sex on a stick with his 6'4'' height, blonde hair, and lean, defined muscles. The only problem is that he knows he knows just how good looking he is and can be an arrogant ass about it. Oh, and the fact that he's a bit of a man whore just makes me feel awkward around him, and sarcasm becomes my only resort when talking to him.

"_I'm_ not going on a plane because money's tight for me, and your sister promised me she'd bring some of my stuff with her once her Summer Classes are done and she can fly down to Louisiana. _You're_ here because you're just annoying."

Eric scoffed. "You could've just gone on a plane with Pam and I, heck you know our dad loves you, he wouldn't mind paying."

"That's not the point!" I said sharply at Eric. It was true, while I did love most of Pam's family and was pretty close to them, it didn't feel right to just be taking money from them. "Listen, I didn't tell you that you had to come with me. If you're so bothered you can just get off before we start moving."

Eric had a thoughtful look on his face before he returned to his usual self, and rolled his eyes, saying, "Please, you have the worst sense of direction I've ever seen a person have. I'd be surprised if you made it out side of New Jersey without getting on the wrong bus."

That was true, it was why I wasn't driving myself down to Louisiana. "Whatever, shut up and let me read," I muttered. Eric huffed but remained silent.

It was just past 9:00 A.M. And the beginning of our 2 day trip down to Shreveport, LA. If this was how the rest of our trip was going to be I'm probably going to need start buying mood enhancing pills. From there my Eric's parents would probably pick us up and drive us to Bon Temps. I had told them that I could get my brother, Jason, or someone else to pick me up, but they didn't mind. Eric and I would be in Louisiana for a little more two weeks before Pam came down, and then we'd be here for three more weeks. After that it'd be another two day bus ride with Eric, and then its back to college life. Yay.

**EPOV**

I woke up slowly from my nap on the bus feeling a weight on my shoulder. I barely opened my eyes and saw that it was Sookie's golden head that was on my shoulder. I ended up closing my eyes again and leaning my head on top of hers before I realized what I was doing. My eyes jolted open and I slowly picked my head up so that I wouldn't wake her. I didn't need her get me pissed at me again. I didn't want that.

I may have done a lot of things to give Sookie reasons to not like me, but I never really knew how to act around her. I couldn't just sleep with her because she was Pam's best friend, and even if I tried I knew it wouldn't work. Laying the charm on Sookie usually resulted in her walking away from me rather than bending over.

In all honesty, I respected her more because she wasn't like the women I usually slept with, but even if I respected her it didn't mean I knew how to behave around her. Usually, I felt in control of myself and my emotions, but Sookie's blatant disregard towards me threw me off.

It also doesn't help that the first time we met I actually did try to get her into bed with me. What can I say? She's beautiful, who wouldn't want to sleep with her? Unfortunately, this was before I knew she was Pam's best friend, so any chance of resurrecting a pleasant relationship with her was gone.

Pam thought that Sookie would be the perfect person for me to date. She went on about how she was sarcastic but polite and had a sense of humor with a bit of a dorky side. Internally, I agreed with Pam. While Sookie seemed to be annoyed with me a lot, she was also a very kindhearted and determined person, and she probably would be perfect for me, but I was afraid of doing anything. I felt like if I were ever to start a relationship with Sookie, she might say no because of Pam. Of course I knew Pam wanted us to be together, but from what I'd heard, Sookie wouldn't think its fair to do that to her. Maybe now would be my chance to at least get Sookie to like me, without the distraction of Pam or anyone else. I mean, for how long can I be hopping from one bimbo to the next? I need some sort of stability eventually, and Sookie's the only person I think I can get that with.

"What are you thinking about?" I was taken back to reality by seeing Sookie awake and looking at me questioningly.

"Just how this trip was going to be fun," I smirked at her. In typical Sookie fashion she just rolled her eyes and then closed them to go back to sleep.

**AN: So, I know its not much but I didn't want to make the first chapter too long. The next chapter should be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**SPOV**

"Hey, did you bring the DVDs?" Eric asked as he started to go through his backpack.

"Uh, no. That was your job."

"What? No, I remember you telling me that you'd do it," he said with a quirk of my eyebrow.

I smirked and said in a slightly condescending voice, "Yes, and after I offered to, you said that you probably had more movies and you'd bring them, remember?"

He muttered a "Whatever," and put his back pack down again. "So now what do we do?" Eric asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to read, and you're going to not bother me," I said without looking away from the book I had taken out.

"Sookie, we're going to be on this bus for two days, you can't ignore me for that long if I'm sitting right next to you."

"I can try," I said through gritted teeth as I willed the sentence I was reading over and over to make sense. Talking and reading didn't work for me.

"Hey Sookie, what's your ultimate sex fantasy?" Eric asked in a casual manner.

"What?" I asked, finally looking up from my book. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I got your attention didn't I?" Eric smirked. That bastard...

"Listen buddy," I leaned towards him and lowered my voice. "I'm not talking about that sort of stuff with you. Its...its..." What was it? Inappropriate? Of course it was, but so was everything else that Eric said and did. Scandalous? Well that just makes me sound like my Gran.

"Would it make you feel better if I asked loud enough for everyone else to hear?" he questioned as he leaned closer towards me.

"No!" I jumped back, and started looking around for some sort of escape. Maybe I could just hide out in the bathroom the entire ride?

Eric sat back in his seat, laughing. "You really are fun to tease," he said with a smirk and quirk of his eyebrow. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked that good doing so.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I leaned back in my seat and looked anywhere but at him.

"Come on, Sookie. You know I'm not that bad," I could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I looked up to see his face, but instead of having the mischievous smile I expected, all I saw was a serious expression and his intense stare on me. I felt like he was hypnotizing me with his eyes, and I felt my face heat up from the intensity of it.

"Really," he whispered in a serious tone. I wasn't sure what to say—or if I could even get a word out, I just felt like I couldn't look away from him, and I didn't want to either. Thankfully, Eric saved me from replying by replacing his features with a soft smile and a glint his eyes, saying, "So, are you going to tell me about that sex fantasy or not?" And just like that I was snapped out of it.

"Not a chance," I replied with a smile as I got tried to get comfortable in my seat. What was with that...?

"Worth a shot," Eric replied with a shrug. "So, are we going to see Bill in Bon Temps?"

I scrunched up my face. "Why would you ask that?" Bill was my first everything. My first boyfriend, the first boyfriend I had sex with, the first guy I said I love you to who wasn't related to me, etc. We'd gone out in High School, but broke up when I caught him making out with the town bicycle, Lorena. Now that I look back at it, I don't think I ever really loved Bill wholeheartedly. Of course I thought I did, I was young and the idea of being with someone excited me, but I think that it was mostly the idea of him I was in love with, not really him.

"Just wondering, you know, since you guys were so close back in High School."

"Well High Schools been over for a couple of years now, so you can forget about it." Eric raised an eyebrow—seriously, why did he do that so often?—but thankfully didn't say anything.

A couple of hours later and we were stopping at an exit off the highway for lunch. "So where do you wanna eat? It looks like there are only fast food places," Eric said.

"Mmmm, lets go to Burger King, I want to get one of their slices of pie," I replied. Eric had an amused smile on his face but obliged me as we started filtering out of the bus. It was sunny outside and pretty humid. I had no idea where we were but I was glad I decided to stick to denim shorts and a tank top, I had no idea how Eric could stand to wear jeans in this weather. The walk to the restaurant was short, but the line inside definitely wasn't.

"Screw this," Eric muttered as he dragged me by my arm out of the long line and headed towards the front.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as I tried to drag my heels in the ground. No such luck when the person fragging you was as big and strong as Eric.

"I'm getting us food," he answered gruffly, as we reached the front of the line. At the front of the line was a trashy looking woman who looked like her blonde hair color came out of a bottle, just like her orange tan. Her shirt was too low, skirt too high, and I felt dirty just looking at her. "Excuse us," Eric started politely. I just stared at him in awe; I could not believe he was actually doing this. The woman seemed perturbed for being interrupted for about a second before she saw what the person who was interrupting her looked like. Once she saw Eric, her eyes got a glazed look and she batted her mascara covered lashes at him. Ew.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Was this woman for real? "I didn't see you there," she directed at Eric. I had a feeling she didn't see him holding my arm, either. "Can I help you?" She leaned towards him, probably trying to give him a peak down her shirt. Not that it was hard for someone to see her boobs when they were practically flowing out of her shirt—if you could even call it that.

"Yes, hi," Eric continued with that dazzling smile of his. Now I was just getting pissed off. "My friend and I," he gestured towards me, and the woman seemed a bit disgruntled to see that Eric already had a companion, "are in a hurry. We were wondering if a lovely lady such as yourself would be kind enough to let us go ahead of you? It'll only be a minute," he winked at her. Gee Eric, lay it on a little thicker, I don't think she got the message.

"Oh, of course!" she responded, continuing to only focus on Eric. "I don't mind at all," she smiled in what I think was supposed to be flirtatious, but only made me want to gag.

"Thank you," he said quickly before dragging me to the cashier and telling me to order. I ordered my Dutch Apple Pie along with a chicken sandwich before Eric ordered his own meal. Once we finished ordering I decided to let loose.

"I can't believe you actually did that," I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, you may have been willing to wait that long for a meal in this heat, but I wasn't. Besides, the lady we cut didn't seem to mind," he shrugged.

"Only because she wanted to get in your pants!" I hissed leaning towards him. Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a moment before leaning towards me.

"Would it make you feel better if you got to get in my pants?" he asked in a low voice. For a moment all I could do was stare wide-eyed at him and open and close my mouth like a fish out of a water. After what felt like minutes but was probably only seconds I was able to choke out an answer.

"N-no," I didn't sound very convincing, not even to myself. I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with Eric? But I couldn't do that. If it weren't for the fact that he was my best friend's brother and it'd make things complicated, it was for the fact that I didn't just hop into bed with anyone. I wasn't the type of girl who went to bed with someone just because I wanted to. I had to trust them, and no matter how much I liked Eric, I didn't think I could trust him with that, yet. _Yet?_ Where did that come from? Ugh, I really need to get my shit together.

"You sure about that?" he asked cockily.

"Absolutely," I said more confidently. It was still weak, but better.

"We'll see," he said slyly as he turned away from me to pick up the tray of food that was just placed in front of us. Now, what was what supposed to mean?


End file.
